Hercules Was Wrong
by mysteriousmissessnape
Summary: He hated bringing such young children into the river. Unfortunately it was a necessary evil. Much like himself.
1. Chapter 1

Thanatos whistled as he made his rounds late that night. Smirking, he laughed as the three fates pulled taught the string of life and watched as the small man began to struggle before his eyes. Another diminutive man walked up to Thanatos, who greeted him quietly. Geras nodded and watched as the man twisted and turned, attempting to hang onto the rest of life Geras provided. His dimmed eyes met that of the wrinkled man and sighed as he dropped to the cold ground. Nodding, Geras stepped away and allowed Thanatos to do his job. "Careful Thae." Thanatos looked beyond the elder god and met the eyes of Hades and his beautiful wife, Persephone. Noting that the cautioning voice was soft and feminine, Thanatos bowed his head. "I will." Resuming his work, Thanatos grimaced as he waved a hand over the mans crumpled face. Watching quietly as a blue mist formed about the mans mouth, Persephone turned and buried her face in her husbands robes. It was their job to watch over Thanatos as he completed his job. Geras to guide the old, as he was known to have given them their last years on the mortal plane. Hades to guide the soul into the underworld, as was his realm. Persephone to provide assistance if it should be required. Thanatos was to gather the souls into his scythe and give them to Hades. The mortals had bestowed the name Grimm Reaper upon Thanatos as an attempt to pacify his actions. Most however, fell into a common misconception that the Grimm Reaper is Hades. Hades is merely the god of the underworld, or god of the damned. Thanatos is, in fact, the god of death. He was the one who took young mothers and fathers, children, grandparents, beloved aunts and uncles. Friends. The three fates pulled another, shorter string of life taught and the group was off.

Thanatos moaned in misery as he saw the next life to be taken, struggling for air. He felt the small hands on his robes and moved to let her pass. Persephone picked up the writhing infant and pulled him close to her chest. Hades watched silently, merely gazing at his wife and the mortal child with heavily veiled interest. How he hated bringing such young children into the river. But it was a necessary evil. Much like himself even. He was very much a necessary evil. And despite popular belief, he did not enjoy it. Taking note of the ones surrounding him, he found that Geras had left and Nyx had taken his place. Thanatos watched as Nyx took the squirming babe from Persephone and lightly pushed her toward Hades. She fisted the front of his robes and her beautiful white dress began to shimmer red. Pulling his eyes from her shaking body, Thanatos looked toward Nyx and watched as the child ceased his struggling. Nyx held her arms toward him, and Thanatos marveled at how large his hands had become. They dwarfed the child completely. They all waited until the mist reached Thanatos scythe before pulling their eyes away. Persephone stepped forward and pulled the child from Nyx and laid him back in his crib, closing his eyes, his suffering was over. Nyx nodded silently and left, the normally irate goddess quiet for this one service she had performed countless times when the fates had pulled a short string. Now they would merely wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Hades looked out of the window facing the river. He watched as Thanatos moved toward the ferryman, Charon, and greeted him kindly. After all, it was his brother. Hades scoffed from the tower, wondering why Thanatos wasted his time, Charon hadn't spoken to anyone for years. Suddenly, a movement off to the left of Thanatos caught his eye. Sighing, he saw when Thanatos noticed as well. "Cerberus!" Thanatos left his company and went to the large three headed dog. Hades lost interest as the two began to play. Closing the balcony windows against the tormented moans, the entire room fell silent, save for Persephone's soft breathing. Noticing that his wife had already fallen into what appeared to be a deep slumber, he crawled in bed behind her, pulling her up against his cold body. She was always warm, he was always cold. However, when they lay together at night, he felt the warmth from her body leaking into his bones and he would sigh, nuzzle her neck and fall asleep, joining her in unconsciousness.

Thanatos grinned as he saw his beloved pet. Nodding goodbye to his silent brother, he went to join the large dog. After playing a round or two of fetch, he tossed the hound a large steak that the three heads fought over before ripping into pieces and devouring. Walking back into the large cave that the dog hid behind his surmountable girth, Thanatos hummed quietly to himself. Upon entering the foyer of what seemed to be a sizable castle, Thanatos sighed. "What I would give." He mumbled to no one in particular and decided to head into the parlor for a nightcap. He decided upon laying his dark robes and scythe into the closet, and going to sit in the large crimson red wingback chair facing the fireplace. "This place couldn't be more cliche. I'm definitely not an interior decorator." Thanatos looked at the bookshelves surrounding him, and, upon further inspection, decided that he wasn't alone as he believed himself to be. "Mother. How good of you to join me. Care for a drink, I was about to get myself one." Nyx stepped from the shadows, her face drawn, an air of calm surrounding the normally irrate goddess. "Yes please. Did Charon inform you to my visit?" Nyx spoke with an undertone of annoyance, she knew Charon had done no such thing, though Thanatos would lie for his brother. "Yes mother. He said you were here reguarding my scythe. Is that true?" Nyx looked shocked. "Well, yes, I wanted to tell you that Hephastus has a new scythe made for you." Thanatos handed her the vodka of her choice, she preferred Iced Cake by some mortal company called Smirnoff. It seemed many of the gods and goddesses preferred such.

Ruby Red Grapefruit went to Persephone, Blueberry to Apollo, his twin Artemis enjoyed Cherry, Geras, the old man, loved Cinnamon Churros. Hephastus, the smithy adored Citrus, though what was so special about it, Thanatos had no clue. Coconut went to his silent brother Charon, Cranberry to Eros. Grape went to Phobos and Green Apple to Deimos, Kissed Caramel to the wonderous Eris, Lime to Aphrodite. Hell, Zeus even enjoyed Whipped Cream and Hades, Fluffed Marshmallow. Only Thanatos enjoyed the bitter drink of Absinthe, especially late at night. All the while he'd been thinking this, he had downed his night cap, allowed his emotions free reign on his face, and Nyx had watched with a reverance that she hadn't been privy to since he was a young boy. Before she'd lost him. Coming back to himself, Thanatos schooled his features upon seeing his mother and cleared his throat. "Yes, well. I'll be going now." Holding her head high, she watched as her son dropped into the chair with a heavy sigh, and she left him. "I love you." She whispered to the air, and was gone.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter, please leave reviews, it would be much appreciated.. I dont know how easy it will be for me to update, Ive got finals coming up in school in a week or so. Thanks. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Nyx looked down from Olympus, Zeus ignored her presence. "Zeus, you cannot ignore me forever, it has been three decades already. Please brother, speak to me for the sake of your nieces and nephews." Zeus grunted in repsonse. "It's about Thanatos." Nyx said quietly. At the metion of his favorite, his posture softened.

"What about my nephew? What have you done Nyx?"

"I have done nothing. However, he is a sad being, with only Charon and Hades for company. I'm greatful that you allowed Cerebus to stay with him, it's the only happiness he's got. I worry, Zeus."

Nyx folded her hands in front of her and waited. After a moment of recieving no response from Zeus, Nyx fiddled with her midnight blue robes, feeling the satin brush against her legs.

"I will see what I can do to offer him support. Nyx, his job is not a pleasant one. You'll do well to remember it."

Nyx knew a dismissal when she heard one, and she began to leave. Looking back from the doorway, she sighed and knew things were not better between herself and her brother, it was very likely they never would be.

Nodding to her sister as she left the room, Aphrodite entered the room and stood facing her husband. "Zeus, why must you be so cruel to her? She is worried for her son. She was there for us when Hercules was taken."

"Do not speak of him."

"Who? Our son? What has gotten into you Zeus? He is my son as well. _You_ would do well to remember that."

Zeus hung his head, and Aphrodite walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I apologise, it was wrong of me to forget myself."

"Apology accepted."

Sliding her hand away, Aphrodite glided from the room, wondering where her husband had gone, and what was it that replaced him.

Persephone grimaced as Hades threw open the french windows to the balcony. The tormented howls and moans filled their once silent dinning room. "Hades, can you not wait until we have finished our meal?"

"I apoloise, I forgot myself. I only wanted to check on Thanatos. His mother was in his parlor last night, and this morning she visited Zeus. Phobos followed her to Mt. Olympus in order to check in on her. It is a very rare occurance indeed for her to visit our brother when her son's place is here."

"Hades. Shame on you. Nyx is a mother, you wouldn't understand that she is worried about Thae. He may be your nephew, but a son is far more precious to a goddess."

Hades grinned, he loved it when she fought with him.

"Hades. Now stop. I know that grin. I've only been married to you for a century or so. Speaking of which, where's my anniversary present from last month eh?"

"Um. Darling, honey, my beautiful peach…"

"You forgot, didn't you?"

Hades hung his head, though his mouth smiled behind the curtain of hair. She'd probably only make him sleep with Cerebus for part of the night, or he would be banished to Thantos guest room until she needed something, which more often than not, would occur the very next day. Persephone caught the grin on his face and matched it with one of her own. Deimos and Phobos waited patiently in the corner for her to tell him.

"Hades. You are banished to Mt. Olympus to live with your brother for a month. Go, now and pack your things. I will wait in the entrance hall."

"Wha- what my darling peach?" Hades fingers sparked with flames as he watched her walk away, her hips swaying under the blood red fabric of her robes. Persephone shrieked as he lifted her up and marched up the stairs, Deimos and Phobos grinning and laughing like mad gods until Phobos tripped on the first stair to the basement and both went tumbling down.

"Hades!"

**Hi everyone, thank you for the reviews, they were lovely, I do hope to gain more reviews shortly. Any mistakes in this story are my own as I dont have a beta, and thats okay, Im pretty strict about it anyway. If anything needs fixing, please let me know. Bye! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Hades grinned in satisfaction as his wife lay beside him. "Hades, wipe that grin off your face, _now_."

"Yes my dearest."

Hades continued to grin, much like the Cheshire cat. Persephone lay beside him, eyes closed, hair mussed, the black satin sheets wrapped around their torsos. Laying his palm flat against the side of her face, Hades smiled. Persephone's eyes fluttered open and they simply looked at one another. Curling closer to her cold bodied husband, Persephone nuzzled her head under his chin and promptly fell asleep. Hades chuckled softly and tucked her into his side before falling asleep moments later. The last thought he had was, "This is mine, and I didn't get punished this time. I win."

Zeus grumbled softly to himself as he paced outside of his bedroom door. What did Nyx expect him to do? Why did Aphrodite take her side over his? Why did everyone bring up Hercules? It still pained him, even now, how convoluted Hades had been, but if that hadn't happened, Hercules wouldn't have found Meghara. And he knew they had been happy together in their life as mortals. He knew his son was happy, the day he joined Hades' river. Now, however, watching the mortals didn't bring as much amusement or pleasure as it once did. They rarely went outside like their ancestors. Instead they sat inside in front of what Hermes called a T.V., or twiddled away on their cell phones. Sitting down infront of the white door, he waited, listening to his own breathing calm before getting up to go inside. Noting that Aphrodite had moved to another room instead of the light, airy room they shared, Zeus cursed. Shoving the filmy curtain away, Zeus looked in on his son's old room. Almost the same as when Pegasus left to be with him on his journey. Sure, there were knickknacks and such from his aging days, but they were few and far between. Zeus felt saddened by the revelation that Hercules never visited, or even spoke of, Zeus and Aphrodite. Sighing, he went back into his room and grimaced. First he would find his wife.

Selene watched calmly with her mother at her uncle's plight. Zeus really could be mean if he wanted to be. Checking in on Aphrodite, Selene nodded as she saw the twins, Apollo and Artemis. Motioning for them to come to her, she filled them in on the situation. Artemis gestured her understanding, placing her bow on Aphrodites bed and comforting the goddess as best she knew how. Apollo watched through hooded eyes, and decided his place should be at the door, guarding his sister and step-mother as best he could from his father. Sitting on the floor, he waited until he heard the thundering steps belonging to Zeus. He stood tall, and looked Zeus in the eyes as he rounded the corner. "Apollo, move."

"No. Mother wants to be alone tonight. Artemis is with her now. Selene told me what transpired between the two of you. Mother may forgive you, but she needs to be alone. Hercules was her son as well, and our brother. We have not chanced to greive yet. Leave us."

"Apollo. I know I was wrong. I do apologise for being a stubborn-headed mule, but I need your mother. I do not sleep well without her by my side."

"Father. Go. She needs time. I will tell you when she comes out."

Zeus looked at Apollo, not wanting to upset Aphrodite more, he placed his hand on his son's head. "I know Apollo. You were always a good boy. You and your sister. I'm glad I did alright raising you."

"Father, you did not raise us. We raised ourselves. We will continue to do well by each other, not you."

Apollo bowed his head and ducked into the room, locking it behind him. Zeus stood outside the door, staring at the spot Apollo had just vacated, knowing that his son was right.

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter, it's kind of the guys view on things going on. You'll see where Hercules was wrong very soon, and in a lot of ways. Love you guys, bye! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Illead, thank you for your review, it is much appreciated. However, Aphrodite is the goddess of love, desire and beauty. Ares is the god of war. I am aware that Hera is Zeus' wife, but I prefer Aphrodite to take her place, think of it as a school heirarchy, popular jock (Zeus) with head cheerleader (Aphrodite). For the sake of the portrayal that I would like this to have, I also named Nyx as Zeus' sister when in fact she is an elder Goddess. In Homer's **_**Illiad**_**, Zeus does not kill Hypnos for putting him to sleep at Hera's request because he did not wish to anger Nyx, Hypnos' mother. I am thankful that you did find my story interesting enough to review, I would hope. **

* * *

Sighing forlornly, Charon watched as his brother left his home to visit Hephaestus in search of the scythe his mother had told him of. He could sense that it would be a difficult night ahead, for all of the gods and goddesses here he had come to love. Huffing, he shook his head, turned to the corpse behind him, and accepted the money for the ferry.

Thanatos growled as Hephaestus took his scythe from him. No one touched Thae's scythe, not without joining the mortals in the river. He clasped his hands as he waited impatiently for Hephaestus to continue his smithing. He frowned as he noticed Hephaestus grinning at him from over his shoulder. "What? I don't like when anyone touches her." As one pale blonde eyebrow raised to meet the equally pale hairline, Thanatos grumbled and quickly exited the shop. Walking down to the small tavern, Thanatos greeted Dionysus with a clap on the shoulder. Stalking around the outskirts of the room, Thanatos grinned as he watched Dionysus drink himself under the table, as if in a competition with the air. Perhaps he was, Thanatos mused. You could never talk to the slurring god, in a state of constant inebriation, he was impossible to understand, and many blamed the mortals who once offered him wine and women as "sacrifices" or tributes to keep the gods happy. Sadly enough, the gods and goddesses never required such a thing, only that they were acknowledged for things of their doing. That is, until they became greedy. It may come as a surprise, but the gods weren't always like this, they became needing of mortal things, only to later be forgotten of. Thanatos whistled as a young mortal walked into the tavern only to disappear. Their world was the carbon copy of the mortal world, only different in that there werent any mortals. Sighing, Thanatos clapped Dionysus on the back as he passed again on his way out, the drunkard attempting to repeat the action, only to fall off of the table his large body had rested on and into a fit of giggles.

Nyx watched solemnly as her son came and went from the tavern. Shaking her head at their uncles antics, she brushed soot from the hem of her purple dress. She walked behind Thanatos, and grimaced when his shoulders portrayed the tension from being followed.

"Mother. You are not as quiet as you once were." Thanatos spoke with his back to her, he didnt feel like turning to handle the goddess.

"Thanatos, I've spoken to Zeus. He's going to keep an eye on you while I go away."

"Mother, I am not an infant, I dont need my uncle watching every move I make."

"Thanatos, look at me when we are speaking, continue acting like a child and you will continue to be treated like one!"

Thanatos whirled around on his heel to meet his mothers clouding blue eyes with burning onyx.

"Mother, I am not a child, I have done more horrible things than you would care to remember, and will continue to do them as is my job. Do stop patronizing me, it isnt becoming."

Nyx shrunk back slightly at the thought of what he was forced to do every night, and simply watched her son. This was not a little boy anymore, he was growing old, as was she. He had no children, she mused. Even Charon had a child, a mortal, but a child none-the-less.

"Mother, stop, I know what you are thinking. I do not want to discuss this now."

"Later, then, we will discuss this Thanatos. We are getting old, son. I would like to see you happy." _Even if it means that I'm not there._ She added silently. Turning away from the woman with her inquisitive eyes, he began walking back to the shoppe to gather his scythe and head home to drink himself into a stupor. It never lasted as long as Dionysus' and it never affected him as greatly as it did the mortals, and suddenly Thanatos found himself wishing that it could be that easy.

Hephasteus watched the exchange between mother and son, knew that if he had one, his heart would go out to Nyx. She was losing her son by stepping on his toes and not allowing him to do what needed to be done. He had done the same thing once, and lost a daughter. He greatly regretted what he had done to Philophrosyne. Despite being the goddess of friendliness and welcome, she had yet to forgive him for killing her love. Brushing away the wetness from his face, he went back to work, polishing the scythe for Thanatos and leaving a gleam in his wake..

* * *

**Hello dears, I'm so sorry it's been so long and that this isnt as good as it usually is. My plot clouds blew away as I was writing this and I couldnt come back to it for weeks. I'll try to update more, I'm just stuck without internet. I know, excuses excuses. Forgive me please, by leaving reviews! Bye everyone 3! **


End file.
